


25.4 oz. Bottle for the Night

by Vanity3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, School Dances, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, smut with buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity3/pseuds/Vanity3
Summary: When Yang hosts another dance for the students, Weiss and Pyrrha are both let down by guy friends, so they find comfort in each other and a bottle of wine.





	25.4 oz. Bottle for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this story. Have a great day!  
> Oh, I'd like to thank my best friend Jacob for encouraging me to publish this story and for just being a great friend. Seriously, he's awesome! <3

Because of the success of the first Beacon Dance, another was held at the end of the second semester. Yang was invited to be the hostess of the dance again because she seemed to really rile up participation throughout the students, and also because she actually seemed passionate about hosting it. She really went all out with this one, too. Advertisement posters were everywhere, Yang even got a portion of the daily school announcements to remind students about the ticket sales, and almost every student seemed to be talking about the dance. Weiss was hopeful that this dance would be the one she could spend the night with Neptune. As time passed closer and closer to the night, her hope was dwindling, as he still hadn’t asked her to go, but she still held her chin up. Whether he asked her or not, she was still going to attend. She had already picked a dress for the occasion. It looked stunning on her, even if it wasn’t an Atlas-produced hand-stitched silken beauty, she really did enjoy the dress. Probably since she had the help of her fellow teammates in choosing it, and they had a lot of fun doing so. The dress was a pashmina fibered, high-necked, sleeveless a-line with a skirt that reached a little ways past her knees. It was sky blue, with accents of royal blue on the yokes, collar, and some floral details embroidered into the skirt. With a dress this fine, it was too late to back down from this dance.

By the time the night of the dance had come, Weiss still had no correspondence about the dance with Neptune. She wasn’t feeling very good about the entire thing as she was ushered out of the dorm room with her teammates. That slight hope she held days before when she first tried on her dress might as well be gone. She’d even hinted to Neptune that she wanted to go, but he seemed to have no interest in going. She followed them down the halls of the dorm building and into the large gym building where the dance would be held. Her teammates noted her sorrow, but they all knew the reason why she was feeling it, and felt they could be of no comfort to her.

They didn’t seem to be very early, as a crowd had already formed on the dancefloor and many students already had plastic cups in their hands. Apparently Yang had gotten into trouble for spiking the punch at last dance, so it was tested to be alcohol-free by Professor Oobleck. Weiss didn’t care much for the punch since it was clean and she really didn’t want to be sober for the duration of the night. For a good fifteen minutes or so, Weiss pretended to have fun dancing around with Ruby and Blake. Eventually the two of them got lost in the crowd, leaving Weiss by her lonesome, and then it wasn’t so pretend fun anymore. She snuck off of the floor, out to the balcony where she felt she could get a moment to herself.

It was cool out, but not terribly so. Without having a proper look, she approached the rail and leaned on it, bowing her head down with a short sigh. She hadn’t even noticed Pyrrha was already there, standing beside her at the rail. Weiss jumped when Pyrrha spoke up. “Rough night?”

Pyrrha laughed at Weiss’s sudden movement. Weiss regained her composure and huffed. “I didn’t see you there, Pyrrha,” she nodded. “It hasn’t really turned out the way I wanted it to.”

Pyrrha nodded as well. “Neither did mine. I guess you’re not alone,” she took a swig from a wine bottle.

Weiss watched wide-eyed. She looked over to the glass balcony door. None of the staff seemed to be watching the balcony. Their mistake. “Did you smuggle that in yourself?” Pyrrha nodded and tilted the bottle towards Weiss as an offering. She gladly accepted the bottle and drank from it. She surprised when it was a well blended red wine. If it were in a proper wine glass, she’d want to check its legs. When she let the bottle down, she checked the label to find that it was a desert mix. “Mokin Vineyards Chupacabra…” she read aloud. “This is a fancy brand for a school dance,” she handed the bottle back to it original owner.

Pyrrha shrugged. “I saved up for it. I wanted to enjoy it with someone else,” she smiled at Weiss, “but you look like you deserve some too.” She took a small sip before passing it back to Weiss. “I’ll be honest, Weiss: I wanted to spend the night with Jaune,” she looked in the distance of the glass door, “even though he didn’t ask me to be his date, I figured we could still have fun tonight, dance maybe, and enjoy the wine,” she shook her head. “That didn’t happen. Instead he’s dancing with,” she sighed, “Neptune.”

Weiss almost spat her wine, instead she started choking on it. Pyrrha patted Weiss’s back until she could properly catch her breath. “Neptune is here?!” she didn’t seem happy upon this news, but the other detail was even worse, “And he’s dancing with Jaune?!” Well, at least it made sense as to why he wouldn’t ask her out; he liked guys. 

Pyrrha stopped patting Weiss’s back and settled for just rubbing her shoulder softly, to calm her down. “Looks like we’re in the same boat?” she chuckled softly. Her gaze went back to the window and she snacthed the bottle from Weiss when she noticed Professor Port coming out the balcony door. “I’m sorry,” she muttered to Weiss as she stuffed the bottle into her conveniently-sized purse, hoping that it wouldn’t spill. She regretted tossing the cork off of the balcony when she first opened the bottle.

“That’s okay. I need to powder my nose, anyway,” Weiss said with a small wink, taking Pyrrha’s hand. She led the other girl inside into the warmer gym building. She scoped around for the lady’s room and made her way over. They were lucky the bathrooms were currently empty. “We can drink it in here. I know Professor Oobleck or Port won’t come looking in the lady’s room.”

“Good idea,” Pyrrha praised, taking the bottle out of her valentino white bag. It seemed none of it spilled. She took the first sip before handing it to Weiss. “I guess this night won’t be so bad after all now that I have someone to drink with, but… I really wanted a kiss too.”

Weiss took a rather large drink of the liquid so she could catch up with the red-head a little faster. She put the bottle on the bathroom sink counter and put her arms out. “I’ll be your kiss for the night, Pyrrha,” she didn’t really give Pyrrha time to respond as she put her hands on the distal ends of her face and pulled her in for a light kiss on the lips. Pyrrha was just stunned by Weiss’s sudden kiss, but she didn’t find much wrong with it. Weiss had soft, gentle lips, and she was a very pretty girl. Pyrrha could settle for spending the night with Weiss instead of Jaune. Just as Weiss was pulling away, Pyrrha put her hands on her cheeks and pulled in in for a passionate kiss to make up for the princess peck Weiss had given her. Perhaps it was the alcohol hitting Weiss’s brain, or maybe she didn’t want to be alone for the night. Either way, she returned Pyrrha’s kiss, even leaning into it and grinding their busts together. The kiss lasted some many countless minutes before Pyrrha broke away, leading Weiss into the farthest stall from the bathroom door. She closed it and locked the metal knob with her magnetism. It made a small click.

Once that was all done, she basically attacked Weiss with a reign of kisses from her jawline to her mediastinum. Weiss calmed down Pyrrha’s impulsive kisses by planting another small kiss on Pyrrha’s lips. Weiss then took charge, moving Pyrrha against the wall of the stall, she had her hands placed on both sides of Pyrrha, but her right hand moved to play and tangle in her perfectly red hair as she kissed her deeply. Her hand danced down her shoulder, down through the soft fabric of Pyrrha’s dress, it lingered around her breasts, pushing and pinching around her nipple. That’s when Pyrrha started moaning into the kiss and Weiss could tell by the subtle movements in her kiss that she was liking it.

Without any more playing, she decided to take in further, reaching into the crotch of Pyrrha’s dress, she rubbed around the area gently. Pyrrha’s thigh opened up at her touch. Weiss had to break the kiss to look down to get her hand past Pyrrha’s dress, with a longer skirt than hers. She got tired of moving her hand through the maze that was Pyrrha’s skirt, so she got on her knees and tossed the skirt over her head. She groped around until she found Pyrrha’s panties, she didn’t waste any time in pulling them down and once she did, she used her right index finger to slide from the top of Pyrrha’s labia, down to the bottom of her sex. It made Pyrrha shiver and moan, but wasn’t enough to give any real pleasure just yet.

This was only the initiation. Pyrrha’s wetness only eased Weiss’ finger movements. She settled her index finger back at the top of Pyrrha’s labia, where her clit lay. It only rested there, but it was enough to drive Pyrrha mad. She ached for some movement, so she can feel that burst of pleasure from the many nerves in the clit. But Weiss wasn’t going to just give that to her yet. She struggled to keep her fingers perfectly in place as she moved her head under Pyrrha’s pubis and started to lick the inner folds. She was slow and tempting. Pyrrha never much was a fan of penetration, but since Weiss was taking it slow and being very easing, Pyrrha was able to relax and enjoy the sensation of Weiss’s wet tongue lapping inside of her. Suddenly Pyrrha was pleasantly surprised at the rush of pleasure as Weiss began circling her thumb around Pyrrha’s clit.

Pyrrha’s moan, screams, and grunts echoed through the tiled walls of the bathroom. Hopefully the music outside was blaring loud enough so people could just ignore it. Otherwise the girls might get in trouble for such a deviant and scandalous act. The walls of Pyrrha’s insides were soon contracting in pleasure as Weiss was picking up the pace. She could tell by the movements of Pyrrha’s legs, thighs, and pussy that she was close. She wanted Pyrrha to cum all over her face, she found the thought more than sexy; to be covered all in the redhead's juices. So she only licked faster, putting her face closer to Pyrrha’s pussy so she could press her tongue harder against her walls. Her thumb was pretty much tapping her clit like it was her cum button. And it really was, as soon enough, Pyrrha released her loudest moan, one that was sure to catch at least one person’s ear.

Her legs quivered as she tried to keep them from clamping down on Weiss’s face, and warm fluid was secreted from her pussy. She wanted to lay on the floor in exhaustion at that powerful orgasm, but she stayed up. Weiss’s face poked up from underneath her skirt. Her mouth area was a little wet from all of Pyrrha’s cum, not to mention how soaked her hand was. Pyrrha pulled Weiss up, gently holding her chin as she kissed Weiss, tasting all her cum in her mouth. Weiss broke off the small kiss and started licking her fingers. She wasn’t completely greedy, however, she let Pyrrha suck on them when she was finished. 

Pyrrha chuckled, looking deeply into Weiss’s eyes and removing her fingers from her mouth. “Well, when can I get you off? I feel like I owe you after that.”

“We should finish this in one of the dorms, don’t you think? The dance shouldn’t be over for a few more hours. We’ll have the night.”

Pyrrha nodded. “Let’s get going then, you naughty girl,” she said as she playfully slapped Weiss’s butt. Weiss gave a small yelp, but laughed.

The two girls exited the bathroom, heading to Team RWBY’s dorm room. They forgot the empty 25.4 oz. wine bottle on the counter. THE END (of chapter 1?).


End file.
